


Fated to another heartbreak

by the_ice_star_me



Series: Stories about Lucette Britton and Rod Widdensov [1]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ice_star_me/pseuds/the_ice_star_me
Summary: When the King decides that there will be a ball for Lucette so she can meet possible suitors, Rod worries that this may be a sign that it will all end in another heartbreak for him.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Rod Benedikt Widdensov
Series: Stories about Lucette Britton and Rod Widdensov [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701940
Kudos: 30





	Fated to another heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so there may be grammar mistakes. This is my second fanfiction. I feel like there is not enough content for Lucette and Rod, so I'm trying to help solve that.

When Viorica started falling in love with Decimond, Rod had been so devastated, he even got desperate enough to make a deal with a witch. He never imagined someone else could not only replace Viorica in his heart, but occupy an even greater space than she had occupied, let alone that this person would be Lucette, his stepsister, who once had been the person he hated the most. He had been sure that there was nothing the princess could do to redeem herself, that it would be like asking for the sun to rise in the west. Still, he was proven wrong and, now that he could see behind her tough exterior, he knew she was an amazing person. He loved her and their secret meetings in the forest were the highlight of his days.

_“I was just remembering how you used to hate me and now … here we are”._

_“Fate sure loves to toy with us”._

Y es, fate sure was toying with him, making him fall in love with someone he couldn’t be with. Once again, he was doomed, fated to another heartbreak. He  used to ignore the fear that they would have to get apart from each other. Ignoring this fear was the only way he could get any joy from his meetings with Lucette; otherwise, he would be too preoccupied with their future to  properly enjoy the time they had together in the ir present.  But ignoring a problem doesn’t make it go away.

The King had decided that it was about time Lucette started caring about her marriage prospects. She was, after all, a grown-up  now and a future queen. Thus, the King decided a ball would be a good opportunity for her to meet suitable bachelors. Lucette tried to reason with him, but to no avail.

_“Your majesty, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think a ball is a good idea. It doesn’t really help people to get to know each other. And how can I marry someone I don’t properly know?”_

_“_ _Lucette, for any person you know, there was always a first meeting, the first time you saw that person. It’s not like you have to get married right after the ball. This is simply an opportunity for you to meet suitable bachelors._ _See?_ _You don’t have to get married straight away_ _and I would never force you to marry someone you don’t want to be with._ _You can keep in contact with the_ _gentlemen_ _that give a good impression_ _, so you can get to know them better, as you want, understandably so._ _D_ _oing nothing is not_ _going to_ _help,_ _Lucette._ _You need to meet more people, until you meet someone you want to marry. It’s not like you will find a husband just by staying here in the palace most of the time_ _as you have been doing, as you have done all of your life_ _._ _It seems you have made some friends in the marchen, which is good, not only because of your marriage prospects, but also because it’s_ _nice_ _that you have more friends now. Still, it doesn’t hurt to put you in contact with more people and a ball would help with that.”_

And so, a date was set. Lucette could have refused,  however, she was trying to  mend her relationship with the King  and defying him wouldn’t help with that . Also, as her father had said, she wasn’t obligated to marry anyone just because of the ball.

Not that it changed things for Rod. Yes, she could reject all the bachelor s from the ball  (and she told him that she would do so if needed) , but she would have to get married someday. She was a queen-to-be. She would need an heir to succeed her in the throne.  Soon, people would start pressuring her to get married  and, within time, the pressure would only grow stronger . Rejecting th ese suitors now would only postpone the inevitable wedding and, unfortunately, odds were that Rod was not going to be her fiancé and husband.  Their meetings, the times they danced together, it would have to stop.

Rod didn’t regret anything. He loved her and loved spending time with her. Even if it all ended in a heartbreak, Lucette would still be worth it all. But it hurt knowing that, in the end, they weren’t likely to win. By the other hand, he was worried about what Lucette would have to go through if their relationship was brought to light.  


A nd so, it came the day of the ball.  Seeing Lucette looking so beautiful, so regal, dancing with other men, it was like a stab in Rod’s heart. He loved dancing with her. He wanted to be the one dancing with her. Having to just watch her from afar was too much for him to bear, so,  as soon as he could, he made some excuses and got away from that.  It hadn’t been soon enough for him, tough. He had to stay there for most of the night, not to be impolite.

M uch to his surprise, there was a knock on his door. It was his mother.

\- May I know why you got away from the ball? You can’t be that tired already. It’s  not like it’s the first ball you’ve ever been to . - She asked.

\- You know I don’t really like these social events, mother.

\- True, but you were usually better at handling them. Clearly, something about this ball in particular is bothering you.

She fixed him with a gaze.

\- It’s because of Lucette, isn’t it?

He tried to say no, but couldn’t, not when he saw that there wasn’t any hint of doubt in his mother’s eyes. Ophelia sighed and folded her hands.

\-  You’ve got feelings for her, haven’t you? I t h ough t I saw you giving her some longing looks before, but I wasn’t sure. Then, today … you couldn’t hide it;  not from me, at least . The appraising look you had when she appeared all dressed up, the pained look you had when she was dancing with the other gentlemen that came to the ball,  the way you excused yourself as soon as you could … there was no way I wouldn’t see it. I’m your mother. I know you well. Now I need to know, Rod, what exactly is going on between you two.

I t was useless trying to deny his feelings, so he told Ophelia in the best way he could, trying to convey how much he cared for Lucette, how much important she had become to him.  He was nervous and a bit afraid about how she would react, but, she was his mother. He had to trust her, to trust th a t she would understand him, even if she didn’t agree.

\- It’s … it’s true. I have feelings for her. I used to hate her, but, after she got cursed and she proposed an alliance  i n which we would help each other to break our curses … we ended up getting closer and, as I got to know her better, I  realized she wasn’t as I t h ough t she was.  S he wasn’t an evil witch like her mother.  She had her flaws, but she showed herself to be capable of learning to improve herself and she was actually an amazing person. Also, as much as I didn’t want to acknowledge it at first, we have a lot in common, so we can understand each other better than most people do. In the end, I grew to care about her and fell in love with her.

\-  Did you tell her that? And what exactly is your relationship with her?

\- I did tell her. Remember how my curse was broken the day before her birthday?

\- Yes.

\- Well, the truth is: to break my curse, I needed to be loved back by the person I love. So, my curse was broken because I fell in love with Lucette and she said she loved me as well. After that, I had to explain to her how it all happened. Not to mention, she had confessed her feelings for me. I couldn’t just let her thinking that I didn’t return her feelings. We had a talk about this and we both agreed, at that moment, that we had to keep our distance from each other.

\- At that moment?

\- Yes. After some time … keeping distance wasn’t easy. The fact that we live in the same house certainly didn’t help.  Eventually, we agreed to meet in the forest and we had some meetings there, so we could talk more freely and dance and spend some time together.

O phelia gave him a look that was half disappointment and half …  was that really a hint of happiness?

\- I must admit I’m disappointed that you kept this a secret and went around with her without telling neither me nor Genaro. And I know he will also be upset that you just started courting his daughter without talking to him. But I’m also glad to see you have found love and I think she is good to you. You clearly think she makes you happy and I don’t see any reason to disagree.

\-  She does. She does make me happy. Thank you for understanding, mother.

\- Of course. But, you know this secrecy has to stop.

\- But how? People will shun us. And Lucette is trying to mend her relationship with her father. We can’t possibly spoil that, after all her efforts.

\- I don’t think you will spoil anything by telling the truth. This secrecy is more likely to spoil their relationship and your own relationship with him than straightforwardness.  Can’t you imagine how awful he would feel if he found out about you two t h rough other people or if he simply saw you two together?  The best way is if he knows about this from you two, not anyone else. As for the people … unfortunately, I suppose it’s inevitable that some people will talk against your relationship with her,  but what  w ere you two planning to do? You know you wouldn’t be able to keep this secret forever. Sooner or later, someone would find out, as I did, or you two would be eventually forced to choose between stopping your meetings or  coming clean .

Yes, Rod knew that the secret couldn’t go on forever, which was one of the reasons he confessed everything to Ophelia.

\- You two will have to talk to Genaro, Rod.

There was no running away from that now.

\- I will talk to Lucette, then.

\-  Yes, do that.  But maybe we’ve had enough for today. Goodnight, Rod.

\- Goodnight, mother. And thank you!

Ophelia  smiled at her son and went out on her way. The following day, Rod arranged to talk to Lucette.

\- My mother knows about us, Lucette.

\- What? How? How did she find out?

\- She noticed how upset I was last night. Then, she asked me about us and I couldn’t deny it. She didn’t have any doubt. If I had tried to deny it, she would know I was lying to her.

Lucette covered her face with her hands and took a breath.

\- I suppose we knew that we wouldn’t be able to keep this secret forever,  but … well, how did she react? Is she mad at us?

\- She is disappointed that we didn’t tell her about our relationship, but, the important thing is that she approves of us.

\- Really?

\- Really. She knows you are good for me. And I suppose she also knows there isn’t anything to change how I feel about you. She could tell me to stay away from you, but it wouldn’t change my feelings.

\-  That’s a relief. I’m glad she approves of me, of us. Although, we are not out of trouble just yet, assuming she is not willing to keep our secret.

\- No, she isn’t. In fact, she is adamant that we must speak to the King.

\- Just as I feared. If we don’t speak to him, she will tell him about us, which will be worse than we telling him ourselves.

\- But, Lucette, maybe she is right. We knew we couldn’t keep this secret forever. We have to choose between come clean or stopping this. If you want to stop it, I’ll accept your decision, of course, but, personally, since we have to choose, I would prefer f we just come clean about it all.

\-  You know your name is on the line too, right? People will talk about you too.

\- Yes, I’m aware of that, but I have told you before: no matter what people say, you are worth fighting for.

\- We can’t run away from that anymore, it seems. I just hope the King will be understanding too.

\- I hope that too. Either way, I know he loves you and he will still love you even if he disagrees with your decisions.

\- I’m not so sure about that, but let’s hope you are right.

\- Whatever happens, remember you’re not alone. I’ll be by your side all the way and I love you.

\- Thank you, Rod. I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> * That part when Rod remembers that he used to think that asking Lucette to redeem herself was akin to asking for the sun to rise in the west, it was not me who said that. There was a time when Dicesuki let people ask questions to the 5 love interests and the developers answered these questions as the boys would answer. Well, someone decided to ask Rod what Lucette could do to redeem herself. He answered that "what it would take would be like asking for the sun to rise in the west. Impossible." Obviously, this was his answer before the events of the game. If you would like to see the post, here is the link: https://dicesuki.tumblr.com/post/151668327700/rod-is-there-anything-lucette-can-do-to-redeem  
> ** Thank you very much for reading my fanfic. I hope you liked it. Have a nice day!


End file.
